Bejeweled
by Mirene the Mermaid
Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Redone!
1. Flight to Lunatra

Mirene: Hi everyone! Because I don't want to start another story and wouldn't have the time to include it in my updating sessions anyways, I've decided for this idea to simply be a fiveshot to a tenshot, but still maybe fiveshot. This can't be a long chaptered thing.

Ikuto: I do think you're just lazy to update your other stories.

Amu: She doesn't even own us, so who cares?

Mirene: I care...

Amu: And I don't.

Mirene: Rated M for its juicy goodness which is not in this chapter.

Ikuto: Anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks!

**07/24/13: Hi everyone. Because of my lack of research and fans enjoying this story for what it is, I've decided to create an alternate world without Arabia and Japan. I understand that there are those that can get frustrated with the upcoming chapters and will take offense no matter what I say, so I'm rewriting the story to incorporate the new details. I hope everyone understands and will enjoy this new version!**

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is a wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

"Prince Ikuto..." Lulu purred, moaning as Ikuto planted butterfly kisses over her bosom, red marks scattered across her pale skin, her thin, seducing veil of blue whisked to the side savagely as he kneaded and tended to her breasts. "Ah, yes... Ikuto," she gasped when he started putting his tongue to use on her precious pink nubs.

His hands skidded down her belly, playing with the small golden ring that pierced her naval before stroking her bottom veil that covered her most endearing area. Lulu grasped his hair within her ringed fingers as his own fingers went lower, contacting skin and slipping underneath the veil to-

"Prince Ikuto!" Kairi blasted into the bedroom with an obviously furious red face. "Did you forget what today is?"

"Did you forget to knock, Kairi?"

Kairi ignored his snide remark, adjusting his glasses before crossing his arms with a stern expression. "Today is the day you leave to Lunatra to discuss the economy trades, you insolent... prince! (That was close, he almost called him a fool just then.) How are you to become the proper prince of Solaria when all you do is play Casanova with the women night and day!?"

"I must tend to my concubines when they need me," Ikuto replied as Lulu snuggled into his side further before slowly detaching herself from Ikuto when Kairi gave her a deadly glare.

"F-forgive me, dear. I-I should go," she mumbled in a hurry as she slipped on her turquoise robe, rapidly exiting the room past Kairi, who managed to whisper angrily about the need to control her hormones on important days as this before she left back to the room of royal concubines.

"Kairi, couldn't you have interrupted after the fun? I mean, I'm already hard. What was the point of that?" he complained, holding his throbbing crotch underneath his silken pants.

"That point is that this is a seven hour flight and you have exactly half an hour to get your things ready and be on the plane." Kairi inspected the room, finding three suitcases in the corner. "I suppose you've done half the job already. Just clean yourself up and be at the plane soon," he mumbled as he commanded servants to take the luggage to the plane, leaving Ikuto alone with a strong boner with no one to care for it but himself.

"Damn it," he mumbled as he left to the bathroom, taking hold of his cock as he reached the door to open it.

* * *

"Ah. That didn't feel even half as good as it would have been had I been assisted with Lulu," Ikuto nagged at Kairi, who was sitting calmly beside him on the plane. It had just taken off and was only five minutes into the flight, the pilot barely having steadied the plane in air.

"Yes, yes. Next time you'll be more time efficient with that then," he spoke as he typed on his laptop, his typing pace increasingly fast, eyes never leaving the screen as he spoke to Ikuto. Ikuto couldn't believe he would work his fingers to that extent for the purpose of... work.

"Maybe next time you'll simply give each of my concubines a schedule of my life then," Ikuto retorted.

"Whatever. Stop being so impudent. Besides, did you have breakfast this morning? And lunch afterwards?"

Ikuto looked strangely at the man beside him. What kind of a weird question was that? Is this really his whacko manager/assistant/adviser? "Uhm... I had... coffee. And an omelet. And some corn? It's not even time to eat lunch yet. What kind of a-"

Kairi laughed quietly, which _really _surprised Ikuto. "Yes, yes. Sounds good. By the way you're talking, have you been eating sugar today?"

Ikuto was mind blown. "_Sugar_? You should know that I am never drunk on sugar or even anything. And even if I was I wouldn't be-"

"Ha. You're crazy."

Sure, he may be an important figure in his life according to work and family, but Ikuto was superior. There was a limit to how much he would be made a fool out of. "Look now Kairi, you-"

"What? Put down that chocolate."

Okay. Ikuto was certain he was going crazy. He wasn't even holding anything, so how-

Wait.

Ikuto snapped and grabbed the mini laptop from Kairi's lap, staring at the screen while keeping it open as Kairi was frantically trying to retrieve it back and close the laptop, scrambling above him. But Ikuto saw.

On the screen was a childish looking girl with brown pigtails, happily munching on chocolate, opening her mouth and closing it as if she were talking. But he couldn't hear her?

Oh.

There were earphones attached to the laptop in Kairi's right ear. How clever of him.

Ikuto smirked at Kairi as he pulled the the earphones from the laptop, the speakers blaring as the girl blabbered all about her day and of the sugary foods she had eaten in this one day. The man turned red as he grabbed the laptop back, and in a fit, got up to move to a different part of the plane.

"The guy wasn't even listening to me," Ikuto muttered, staring at the folder that was on Kairi's seat. It was a yellow folder that said "Containing Info of Lunatran Meeting". Figured that he was supposed to look at it and might as well kill some time, he opened the folder and took out the content.

"A few papers of boring shit..." he mumbled as he shuffled through them, which were all typed. He threw them aside and took out a small packet with a sticky note on it that said "Important People: Must REMEMBER!". Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Seems interesting."

He opened the packet and shook out five photos that came with a bunch of papers attached to each one. The first photo was of his deceased father, Aruto. Grimacing at the memory of his gruesome death, he felt even more pissed off at the sight of his current stepfather, Hoshina Kazuomi, also the current ruler of Solaria. Not even bothering to read those papers, he left on them on the seat and stared at a picture of a blonde man with eyes that were in the middle of magenta and crimson, though he didn't know how.

"The current Lunatran king... most important man at the meeting besides Hoshina Kazuomi..." he read aloud, skimming through the papers for this Hotori Tadase. He had a nice, angelic smile, yes, but there was something about his eyes that Ikuto just couldn't shake off. Maybe it was some kind of unnoticeable glint?

The next picture was of Utau, the famous Solarian singer who was actually his sister, married off to Kukai, an international and professional ball player who swept Utau off her feet and into his arms. They had eloped since Kazuomi was against their marriage, but apparently she was going to be at this meeting. Interesting. He hadn't seen her even since she did elope. He wasn't even invited to her wedding, their lovely pictures spread all over the Internet. By then, Kazuomi had probably disowned her in private.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't thought of his sister in a while. She wasn't on top video lists lately, or had commercials about world wide tours, and anything of the sort. It was as if she had completely disappeared from the showbiz enterprise.

Reading through her papers for some more information, it turns out... She's actually Hotori Tadase's secretary. Wow, what the hell was Kukai then? His picture wasn't in the packet, so it probably didn't matter at the moment.

The last picture was a rather... exquisite one.

A woman. Pink, straight hair that looked as soft and rare as the finest, most expensive Solarian silk. Her face clear and pale, outdoing even ivory. Her eyes shined with a golden light that looked as if it was stolen from the sun itself. Her face and neck, exposed without a veil, immensely turned him on. She was a blessing to Earth from Apollo.

"Damn. She's hot," Ikuto sighed, his dissatisfied member starting up again. Determined to not get hard for the rest of the flight, he started reading her attached information.

"I see you're reading the folder. Good," Kairi suddenly appeared beside him, picking up the messy pile of papers from his seat before sitting down. "And I see you're ready to play Casanova in Lunatra."

"You bet I am," he grinned, stroking the picture of the girl.

"Read on, my boy, and you will see," he said, sipping some coffee. "I'll be getting some rest now. There's still another five and a half hours to go." And Kairi's head rested on the seat, knocked out in a second. That man worked too hard. And what the hell did he mean by "read on, my boy"?

Ikuto found out when he read.

Her name was Hinamori Amu. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

And she was the wife of the Lunatran king.

Hotori Tadase.

* * *

The plane shortly landed after Ikuto knocked out from the shock of knowing that the pink haired goddess wasn't even a virgin. But at least they weren't bonded by children - they had none. He must have had low sperm count or something, because by now, Ikuto would've made love to her enough to get her pregnant and already have 24 kids. And that's not even counting concubine children.

"We'll be meeting them tonight," Kairi told him as they exited the plane into the port. "We'll be heading to our hotel and then chill there for a few hours, and then we'll be going to the king's castle for the meeting. Are you feeling-"

"I'm famished," Ikuto cut in. Kairi smiled before suddenly, his phone began to ring vigorously.

_Kairi! Kairi! Pick up your phone, Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Pick up your phone, baby!_

Blushing, he quickly picked it up as Ikuto held himself back from guffawing out loud in the open. That was such a hilarious ringtone. And that voice was so childish and girly. Now that he thought about it, it was probably that girl he was chatting with on his laptop's voice.

"Ah, hello. Yes, good afternoon. Thank you, I'm fine. Yes. No, that'd be perfect. We just landed in the Stardust province. Yes. Okay. Best regards to you, sir. Thank you. Good bye." He hung up and smirked at Ikuto. "Lucky for you, the girl of your dreams will be seeing you earlier than you thought. Oh, but unfortunately, she's taken. Too bad, isn't it," Kairi teased.

"Not for long. She'll be easy pickings with my looks," he countered with his own naughty smirk.

"You think she's a slut like Lulu? Please. Tadase has his standards, unlike you."

"You're lucky I'm not telling Lulu that."

"She already knows I don't like her, so who cares? I have more authority over her and therefore she can't do shit to me whether she would like to or not."

"Hmmph. She may not be like Lulu but hey, I'll get what I deserve in the end."

"What you're going to get is your ass kicked."

"Very funny."

"Well," Kairi shrugged, "it _is_ what you would deserve." Kairi smiled as Ikuto growled (or rather, his stomach did) and the two walked out of the airport, a luxurious, shining white limousine was awaiting them. The passenger window slid down, and a young, familiar man was grinning at them as the driver, his brown hair dangerously ruffling in the wind as he took off his sunglasses.

"K-Kukai?" Kairi and Ikuto mumbled questioningly at the same time.

Kukai grinned his old grin.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, are you just going to stand there or get in? The people don't like waiting, you know. They'll probably eat ahead of you and leave the bill."

"Very funny," Ikuto smirked as the two of them got into the vehicle and sped off.

* * *

Mirene: So? What do you think? It's nothing much yet, just a few introductions, but trust me, this will be good!

Ikuto: Amazing.

Amu: Bravo, man. Bravo.

Mirene: Your sarcasm hurts.

Amu: It wasn't meant to be sweet.

Ikuto: I like this... but the lack of lemons...

Mirene: Sorry, that non-Amuto lime was the most you're going to get today.

Amu: Non-Amuto eh? Fine, i suppose this is review-worthy.

Mirene: So guys? You dig this or what?


	2. First Impressions

Mirene: I am so glad that people with ACCOUNTS enjoyed this idea! :D

Amu: So, we're on our way to see each other now. Disgusting.

Mirene: You won't think so for long.

Ikuto: Yes, Amu, listen to the author.

Amu: No! She doesn't own me!

Ikuto: She does own the plot.

Mirene: True, true.

Amu: Arrrgh!

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap.

(Next time, if you really do have a problem and do not wish to piss me off, leave a review WITH your account so I can actually calmly reply and not go ape shit on an author's note.)

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is a wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

"Ah, welcome, welcome," Tadase greeted with his bright, angelic smile identical to the one in his photo, the same gut feeling killing Ikuto's appetite as the prince shook his hand and stared into his bloodied eyes.

The only thing that comforted him was seeing Utau, who flung herself onto Kukai the second they walked in, kissing and noodling in wherever they'd gone since Utau didn't want to eat. Kazuomi was already in his seat, and surprisingly Souko as well. He didn't think his mother would be here, but it wasn't a bad thing. However, he did not spy the pinkette. He was quite disappointed, because that was what he was looking forward to the whole ride with Kukai and his lame jokes as Kairi laughed sarcastically at every one.

Kairi nudged him in the shoulder after they had taken their seats. "This doesn't look good, correct, prince? No sex for you tonight," he whispered with a smirk. Ikuto ignored him and picked up his menu to order. He didn't have the mind to start a whisper war at the moment.

They were currently at a Lunatran private bar, famous for their "Hot Lunar Craters" and "Universal Sushi". A cute Asian girl in a geisha outfit walked up to them and handed out the menus, standing in place with a large, red notepad and a feather pen. Her long purple hair was tied up into a lovely, voluminous bun. Ikuto smirked.

"Can you read Lunatran, Ikuto?" Tadase asked in English, a common language elites were supposed to know, which meant everyone currently at the table could speak English and therefore understand each other. "Or would you like an English menu?"

Ikuto's first impression of him was a bitch.

Ikuto forced himself to stare at the blonde's face. "I can read Lunatran fine," he mumbled before ordering a deluxe sushi plate, the most expensive one he could fine, and some sake for his alcoholic buds, winking at the girl waitress. She smiled back, but didn't falter, blush, or anything a girl would usually do. Not even slap him and run away yelling "Pervert!"... Which had happened once before, but that was a different story.

Unfortunately, Tadase had outdone him by ordering a far more expensive course for himself. It wasn't his fault that he was limited in Lunatran. He'd like to try and see this man survive in Solaria with _his_ knowledge of Solarian. Kazuomi and Souko simply ordered a drink for each and nothing else. Kairi requested the celestial soup.

"I'm sorry my wife couldn't make it today," Tadase started as the waitress left. "She didn't want to have her plans for today changed, so I came alone."

"Why would you let a wife do whatever she wants?" Ikuto asked casually. "You should have made her come. This is an important meeting for a first impression, is it not? Perhaps she is not taking this seriously." Kairi stomped on his foot for his incompetence, and clamped his jaw shut in pain before he could say more things about his wife some more.

"No, actually, this is just an outing, so it isn't nearly as important as the flower arranging event in the Crater province, where she is the guest speaker and judge. She can very well determine what is important and what can be put aside for whenever," he said in almost a sneering tone. Ikuto raised his eyebrow.

"Surely this is not for _whenever_," he pointed out.

Tadase's first impression of him was a bitch.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Kazuomi began, holding his hand out to quiet us. Ikuto bit the inside of his lip. "Now. We're simply here for a good eating, some experience with each other, not for pointless bickering. Two young leaders that will work together in the future shouldn't be so inconsistent."

"He's right," Souko said as the waitress brought their food. She held everything on her two arms and her two hands gracefully setting them down on the table.

"The drink," she murmured femininely as the bottles and glass shots were passed around the table. She then, tucking a loose strand of violet hair behind her ear, set down Ikuto's plate of sushi. "For you, sir, the deluxe."

"Thank you, er..."

"Nadeshiko," she smiled as she set down the other plate for Tadase, who thanked her as if he had known her all his life. "Thanks, Nade." Ikuto noticed how he used a nickname for her. He found that quite scandalous. Flirting with waitresses when he had a perfect wife. Ikuto felt that the blonde didn't deserve her.

'This is going to be a long lunch,' Ikuto thought as he stared down at the hundred sushi plate, Nadeshiko bowing slightly before collecting the empty trays and leaving. Sighing, he took a slowly agonizing bite, although the sushi tasted fantastic, he couldn't imagine himself eating all 100.

He did feel a little better after glancing at Tadase's five hundred one.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys..." the young woman announced, her white, billowing dress fluttering the breeze as her pink hair was beautifully scattered everywhere. "Welcome to the continued Part Three of the Annual Spring Flowers Flower Arranging event, where men and women compete to arrange their own freshly grown and picked flowers based on our pre-picked categories! The winner will receive a 10 million yen, as said in the beginning of this event," she said, pointing to herself as she smiled at the camera, "And now to introduce our final contestants for this part! Remember, there will be two winners: a boy and a girl!"

The stage, randomly decorated with delicate paintings of flowers and plants and props, was shining as the crowd went wild, the final contestants walking onto stage with jumbled nerves, butterflies, or perhaps the best of all, pure confidence.

Amu smiled happily as she gladly spoke their names. "Please applaud for our hard working finalists: Miki, Dia, Ran, Suu, Kiseki, Rhythm, Temari, KusuKusu, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yoru! Eight girls and four boys, only one of each will win! Now, let's start with our first category: SPICY!"

"What kind of a category is Spicy?"

"Spicy? Like pepper spicy?"

"Am I supposed to use red?"

Amu laughed into the speaker. "Please, get your flowers ready! You will have ten minutes to pick from your own varieties before it starts. Until then, everyone, ten minute commission!" She then walked offstage proudly, smiling at the cameras as paparazzi and newspaper journalists surrounded her with questions. Answering a few as she walked, her phone suddenly began to vibrate, indicating a call. "Please excuse me for a moment," she politely said as she walked away, the crowd quieting down and slowly dispersing as she climbed inside a trailer.

"Hello?" It was Tadase.

"Hi, honey. Is there something you need?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know how your day was so far."

Amu smiled in the mirror as she tucked some rosy hair behind her ear. "It's been wonderful. The crowds of people here are awfully polite and sweet. The contest has also been coming along great without any disruptions. How was your lunch?"

"I'm still at lunch. Although my two main guests have left already, which was Mr. and Mrs. Hoshina. His stepson, however, is still here."

"What is he like-" Amu was suddenly cut off by an unfamiliar voice that she did not like the sound of.

"Hotori, is that your wife, Hinamori Amu? Ask her to come by-"

"This conversation does not involve you, so-" Tadase started.

"Oh come on, I'm not saying that I'll do something to her when she comes, I just want to meet-"

"Amu, I need to go now. Goodbye."

"Actually, you should-" the unfamiliar voice began again. Then the line suddenly clicked and went blank. Amu stared at her phone with a dumbfound expression. Who the hell was that? Was that... Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Well, what a great first impression he just made: an irritating man who gets on her husband's nerves. Which means he'll most likely also get on her nerves.

But she had no idea.

* * *

"Let me have a talk with her, Tadase," Ikuto smirked. "What, scared I'll steal your wife away?" he taunted.

"Don't be so crude, Tsukiyomi. In your dreams you still wouldn't be able to get my wife."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Ikuto raised his eyebrow teasingly. Tadase kept his calm through the conversation, but his eyes were glaring Ikuto to death. They've gone completely crimson, but his face still had that calm composure, which irked the prince.

"You can bet something after you achieve the ability to finish what you ordered," Tadase said, wiping his mouth away with a napkin as his five hundred sushi plate was neatly cleared. Ikuto's plate still held probably more than half.

"I need to control my diet," Ikuto insisted.

"You drank several bottles of lunar ecstasy," Tadase gestured towards the toppled glass bottles in a small pile beside the blue haired man.

"You probably drank as much as I did," he retorted.

"I drank tea, Tsukiyomi. Not alcohol."

"Well, alcohol doesn't make me perfect, now does it..."

"Alright Ikuto," Kairi said, standing up and putting a firm hand on Ikuto's shoulder as Kukai came in and put his hand on Tadase's shoulder. "We should be leaving now. Thank you, my king, for treating us to lunch."

"It was my... pleasure," Tadase managed to say, eying Ikuto, who smirked before standing up.

"We'll be going now," Kairi dragged Ikuto away, who still had that strange, unsettling smirk on his face. Tadase simply sat there as the two left, still wondering how someone like Ikuto would be ruling Solaria someday. He sipped some tea as Kukai took a seat, pouring himself some tea.

"He's a strange one, isn't he." Kukai grinned as he pulled out his phone and began texting Utau, who was working. "That's Ikuto for you. Don't worry though, you don't have to keep him in check - that's Kairi's job, and he does it well."

"Not like he could jack someone's wife anyways," Tadase said.

"Well actually..."

"Shut up, Kukai."

"You know Tadase, I think you need some relaxing sex with Amu. Just to clear up your frustration with your future business partner."

Tadase slapped a hand against his forehead. "The fact that I need to be working with him until I retire is what is giving me a headache. And you know that I would never force Amu to do that sort of thing. If she isn't ready, it isn't in my rights to do that."

"You're too nice," Kukai laughed. "Then again, Utau just raped me, so I wouldn't know anything about your situation."

"Yes... she does seem like that kind of person. Vicious." Tadase looked at his watch, remembering that Amu would get picked up in exactly an hour. "Anyways, I'm not going to do it if Amu doesn't want to. I treasure her."

"I know, but it still amazes me that even after your honeymoon and two years, you haven't even done her once."

"I said, I treasure her."

"I'm sure you do, kiddo. She loves you too, you know, so you don't got to worry about that. Always smiling and blushing when you're around or brought up. She's heads over heels for your blond head." He stood up, pushing his tea cup towards the middle of the table. "You want to go see your lover a little early?"

Tadase grinned at the brunette that he knew he could truly call his right hand man. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

Mirene: Oops. They didn't meet yet.

Ikuto: What is with all this Tadamu!?

Mirene: At least she knows of your existence now.

Amu: Well, our relationships seem to be going well.

Ikuto: Just wait until the story progresses.

Amu: I'll be gone by then.

Mirene: Reviews shall chain you down.

Amu: Noooooooo!


	3. Going Out Tonight

Mirene: Hello everyone! :D So anyways, today is officially one whole year of fan fiction for me! I'm officially one year old! Yay!

Ikuto: Congratulations.

Amu: That's soooo marvelous.

Mirene: You guys could be a little nicer.

Ikuto: Nah, it's fine.

Amu: It's not like you own us!

Mirene: Today, I have special rights!

Amu: That doesn't include owning us!

Mirene: Gah, you ruin everything Amu.

Amu: So what?

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Tadase sat in the limo, eager to see his wife as soon as possible. However, Kukai's words wouldn't stop ringing in his mind. Yes, he treasured her, but sometimes he didn't think he could hold himself back any longer. He needed children... he wanted a family.

The limo stopped in front of the large event taking place, where the winning people were already being announced on stage. Tadase walked backstage with Kukai as he stared at his lovely wife hand out medals to the winning boy and girl.

"Please, give a loud applause and cheer for the winner of this year's annual Flower Arranging Event: Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima! Both of them have captured the spicy essence of flowers and all the judges, including me, have seen them fit to deserve these medals and the $500 reward." The crowd exploded into an encore, and the two winners bowed as they walked backstage with a grand smile on their faces.

Amu smiled and spoke the final speech, happily ending the event perfectly. Several pictures and flashes of cameras were taken as the crowd began to disperse to go home or do some other events around town. Amu left stage, and surprised to see Tadase, jumped towards him and pecked him on the lips. "Hello honey!" she beamed. "Today was wonderful!"

"I'm sure it was," Tadase smiled. "Anyways, would you like to stop by somewhere to eat, or go out?"

"I've already eaten, thanks for offering. I'm also tired from today, so I think I'll just rest at home and sleep a little bit," Amu smiled as she yawned a petite yawn. Tadase couldn't help but find her so adorable. He held her hand and led her out to the limo.

"Kukai, take us home."

Kukai grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Hotori!"

Amu smiled. "Hey Kukai."

"Well, time to get back to the mansion for your beauty sleep, right?" Kukai laughed as he drove them home.

* * *

Ikuto was grouchy. Not only was the hotel service tacky, but he didn't get to see Amu today. Not a thing on T.V. satisfied his boredom and Kairi wouldn't allow him out of the room. It was as if he thought Ikuto was stupid or something, which he wasn't. He wasn't completely sex starved either... it was just a hobby of his.

Stretching wide on his bed after he had just taken a shower, he sipped his can of soda as he stood outside on the balcony, looking out at the nice view from the highest floor, which was around the twentieth floor or so. Honestly, Ikuto just wanted something to do, so he started counting the number of buildings outside. He was just that bored.

"One hotel, two hotels, one restaurant, one bicycle store, one huge, blindingly bright castle, one pet shop, one- wait a minute. That's a huge mansion." He stared out the large, white building, all sides closed with silver gates and several guards around it. That must be the Lunatran Royal Castle. It wasn't so far away from the hotel he was in.

A long, white limo similar to the one he saw Kukai driving entered through the silver gates. Could it be Tadase and Amu returning home? Ikuto seriously did not want to have to wait until tomorrow to meet the girl. If she looked the way she did in the packet's picture, then she would truly be an angel from Heaven. Really.

As he walked back inside and closed the balcony doors, a series of knocks sounded throughout the room. Ikuto sighed as he walked over to the door, dressed in conveniently nothing but boxers and a bathrobe. He did, after all, just come out of the shower.

It was Kairi. Kairi adjusted his glasses before looking the man up and down and tsking away. "Dress out, we're going to go around the area to tour. Staying in this hotel must bother you a lot, but I can't have you going around unsupervised by order of Kazuomi. How does casinos sound to you?" Ikuto smirked.

"Now that's more like it, Kairi," he said as he walked back in to find some sexier outfits to wear.

Tonight was going to be fabulous.

* * *

Amu was fast asleep on the soft canopy bed in their bedroom as Tadase sat down in the living room by a lamp, reading articles on his laptop about how Yukari and Nikaidou were doing in their political debates in their royal campaigns. He had to say, this event was truly intriguing. The Earthians were one ally he was happy to be able to have connections to.

Kukai hopped over to the blonde. "Amu's in bed, eh?"

"No, Kukai. Just stop."

"A little persuasion won't kill you. Turn on your manly charms..."

"Kukai, stop. Seriously." Tadase rolled his eyes as Kukai grinned. He closed his laptop and sighed as he stood up and adjusted his white button up shirt and jeans, a casual attire for a President. Kukai wore something almost identical. "Well... I haven't had some free time with you in a while. How about going out a little?"

"Do I get the whole night with you baby?" Kuaki teased as Tadase laughed.

"Yeah."

"Ooh, I bet Amu's jealous!"

"What do you want to do?" Tadase said, taking his mind off Amu. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to just go out with Kukai for tonight. He didn't want to go and accidentally rape Amu on the bed.

"How about we hit the new elite casino in town that just opened up?"

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "You mean Seiyo Streaks?"

"Yeah, that one!"

Tadase shrugged as he took a coat from his coat hanger and put it on. "Alright, let's have some fun tonight, Kukai."

* * *

Amu had just barely woken up. She had accidentally knocked out right away in the car, tired from being awake so early in the morning to help set up for the event and working all the way until afternoon nonstop. Tadase must have carried her into the room. He was such a sweet husband... and so different from most men. He had never even once taken her ever since she told him she wasn't ready for sex on their honeymoon. And he complied with her. For that... she truly adored him.

Feeling bad for not having spent any time with Tadase today and for the past few days, she decided that she would go and go out with him for tonight. He did say he wouldn't be busy today, and she wasn't busy either. Now that she had gotten some shut eye, the night should be long and lively between the two of them, and maybe... just maybe... she'd let him have his way with her. She blushed at the thought of it. She was being so bold in her mind today!

Giggling in her head, she got out of bed, changed out of her attire into something more fancy- she went along with a ruby, satin summer dress and a black cardigan with matching heels. Winking to herself in the mirror, she hopped downstairs, expecting to see Tadase in the living room, probably on his laptop or something. But he wasn't there.

Weird. He must be in his office then. She checked and he wasn't there either. She then went to the security room and asked the officers there, but the cameras didn't show him anywhere else. Finally, a young woman, probably a secretary, walked up to Amu and said that she spotted him going out with Kukai... something about going out to have a good night since he had spare time.

Amu was a little disappointed. She knew that Kukai was his best friend, but... she couldn't help but feel a little down. Already dressed up, she might as well go out too. She didn't have to be with Tadase for the night; if he was spending time with his best friend, she should be spending time with hers. It was only fair that way after all. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed the one and only girl who was always available to hang out with Amu.

"Well, if it isn't my lesbian lover!" Utau sang. Amu laughed as she told Utau about how Tadase had left with Kukai.

"Apparently, they wanted to have a good time tonight together," Amu said.

Utau scoffed. "We are going to have a waaaay better time than them tonight, you can guarantee that, babe! We're going to go out to the new elite casino, Seiyo Streaks! How's that sound? Trust me, everyone rich is saying that it is one damn awesome place! And I doubt those two freaks are going to be there."

"Sounds sweet. We'll have the best night ever, aren't we, Utau? Gambling away the night!" Amu laughed.

"You bet on it, Amu! And I plan on gambling some _wins_! I'm coming over right now!"

"Ill be waiting in the limo, so when you get here, just climb in and we'll get there in a few minutes or so," Amu said as she hung up and walked over to the driveway to get inside the white limo as Utau drove up and got into the car with her, driving away to the casino fated to be the start of all chaos and drama.

* * *

"Welcome to Seiyo Streaks, the casino of fate and destiny! I'm Tsukasa, the owner of this amazingly successful casino! We not only have awesome slots and poker tables, we also have a lovely dinner show restaurant, a circus arcade area, and we even have an awesome inn right behind us in case you ever want to spend the night near our casino of fate, destiny, and where riches will be beyond your wildest dreams... Only at Seiyo Streaks!" the television displayed as the commercial switched to a new one. Ikuto was staring at the screen in front of the casino.

"You hungry, Kairi? Let's go to restaurant first."

"Alright," Kairi said as they headed over to the dinner show restaurant.

* * *

Tadase and Kukai had just finished staring at the screen displayed in front of the casino. "I think I want to go try out some slots first, how does that sound, Tadase?"

Tadase turned around, staring at the several bodyguards hiding around him well. "That sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

Amu and Utau had just reached the casino, the limo having barely dropped them off at the front entrance, where a loud television was displaying the Seiyo Streaks' flashy commercial. Utau was standing there, blinking at the screen. "Amu... I think I'm going to get a seizure."

"Oh, stop joking, Utau. Where do you want to go first? Want to eat at the restaurant, or go to the casino for some slots? I don't really want to go to the circus arcade yet."

Utau pondered her question before shrugging. "I don't really care," she said, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder as her ruffled, cheetah printed romper ruffled in the breeze, her knee high leather boots keeping her legs somewhat warm. "But let's go inside first. Lunatra's starting to get chilly now that it's late autumn..."

"Okay, we'll decide in there," Amu smiled as the two walked inside the casino of fate, destiny, and so much more than what everyone expected it to be.

* * *

Mirene: Okay guys. I don't think I can fit my entire plot into ten chapters without having it seem rushed so... It's officially one of my chaptered stories.

Ikuto: Joy to the world...

Amu: The world is ending...

Mirene: Oh shut up Amu. What's one more Amuto story in the world going to do?

Amu: Kill me.

Ikuto: Kill you because you can't stand being without me.

Amu: Who ever says that?

Mirene: A lot of reviewers...

Amu: I dare them to say that in a review!

Ikuto: Okay guys, go prove Amu wrong! Go Amuto team, go!


	4. Casino Coincidences

Mirene: Boo! It's finally November! Hell, I'm attending a Thanksgiving party already! And it's TOMORROW. WTH? xD

Amu: ...

Ikuto: ...

Mirene: o-o What?

Amu: Fatass.

Ikuto: You can't own us because you're fat.

Mirene: What. Just because I like to eat my money's worth? Who doesn't?

Amu: The world and people with sanity.

Mirene: Very funny. I just feel very bloated because all the clubs at my school were selling food and I kind of went all out because it was so cheap... xD Even now I feel full.

Ikuto: Fatass.

Amu: Again, this is why you can't own us.

Mirene: And why is that? Hmm? -_-

Amu: ... YOU'LL EAT US.

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Tadase sat down at the dollar slots, shoving in dollar coin after dollar coin, determined to win something out of today. Kukai was busy enjoying himself at the nickel slots, continuously shouting his victories and bragging to Tadase. Tadase continued getting nothing but junk.

He stood up with a frustrated sigh. "I think I'm going to play some cards."

Kukai stood up as well with his earnings. "Same! Let's go for Texas Hold 'Em?"

Tadase grinned because Kukai knew him best- it was his favorite gambling card game. He didn't know if it was luck, bless, and natural skill, but when he played, he won. Kukai knew it as well, having witnessed this phenomenon several times, including when he himself lost the big bucks to the blonde before him. They both left the slots area towards the poker sessions. Card dealers mysteriously dealt the cards, and one dealer spied Tadase and Kukai fairly easily.

The clumsy dealer slipped a few cards onto the table while shuffling before chuckling and picking them up. "My bad," he laughed as the two took a seat, as well as a few other men and women, half of them drunk and the other half Tadase's secret service staff.

The casino worker adjusted his glasses before dropping the clumsy, nerdy look and having a rather dark, serious face as he dealt the cards smoothly and quickly, and within a matter of a few seconds, five cards were laid out perfectly in front of each gambler. Kukai picked his cards up first as did everyone else afterwards.

"Hit me," Tadase said as he withdrew a card from his hand onto the table, face down. Nikaidou, with the dark look on his face, took it without hesitation and gifted him a new card. Tadase took it and smiled. "I raise my bet up 500."

Nikaidou smiled as he accepted the coins from Tadase, adding it to the treasure pile. Kukai withdrew three cards and received a new set of three, frowning and quietly biting his lower lip. The others also turned in their cards, some turning in all five, and some simply keeping all five.

"Ready," Nikaidou said. "Show them!"

All the hands were shown: Kukai had a four-card straight, laughing as the other people took his frowning act seriously and ended up with simple pairs and smaller straights. One man had a full house with three nines and two jacks. Tadase smirked with victory as he shoved his hand forward for everyone to take a closer look.

He had a royal full house: three kings and two queens. Tadase raked in the winnings as the other people grumbled and left, none asking for a rematch. They knew who Tadase was - not just as the king, but also as the Master Gambler. Kukai sputtered in jealousy. "Cocky bastard."

Tadase slung an arm around Kukai. "At least you won some slots. I hate slots."

"Yeah, well, I hate playing cards with you. Sometimes I wonder if you're even human like the rest of us." Kukai slung an arm around him as well. They both continued walking out of the casino slots laughing until suddenly someone hit the shoulder of Tadase, taking the blonde by surprise and causing him to bump into kukai, who was shoved straight into a potted plant, almost knocking it over. Luckily, Kukai caught the thing just as the pot had caught him. "Whoa!"

Tadase snapped around to stare at the rude person. It was, of course, someone we all knew too well... Kukai went wide-eyed as the rude person and their company walked closer to Tadase and him, smirking the trademark Tsukoyomi smirk.

"Well..." Kukai began nervously while staring at the two. "What brings you two here?" The rude people stepped forward into the light from the shadowed hallway.

"Why, I was just about to ask you the same fucking thing."

* * *

Ikuto was just not the type of guy to plays cards. He admitted that he was horrible with them and never wanted anything to do with them in his life. As for slots, that was a completely different story in which he dominated machines. Slot and after slot after slot, he won cash by the hundreds. After a while, he had gotten bored - not to mention he was so full from the restaurant.

"Kairi, continuously winning is getting boring. Let's hit the circus arcade?"

"Sure. I'm not a gambler anyways," Kairi said, standing up from his seat with a pina colada in his right hand and Ikuto's Bloody Mary in his left. Ikuto took his cocktail and shot it down his throat, giving him an exciting, thrilling feeling as he let out a single, small hiccup that was completely unnoticeable.

"Great. Let's go," Ikuto murmured, setting the glass cup down onto the table before they began walking out. That is, until Ikuto saw two very familiar people standing in the middle of the lobby, straight in front of the circus arcade entrance. Pretending not to notice them at first in an attempt to make himself look cool, he walked past them to slightly bump into their shoulder.

But it turned into something worse than that.

* * *

Amu and Utau were standing inside the lobby, completely undecided on where to go and what to do. Amu was okay with anything Utau would choose, but Utau was okay with anything Amu would choose. They both argued over who would choose what to do, because honestly, anything would be okay! The indecisive duo stood babbling in the middle of the area, secret staff secretly seeing them conflicted and other by-passers staring at this intriguing event. Somehow, it had turned into a game of paper, scissors, and rock.

"Are you hungry?" Amu asked.

"I'm hungry if you're hungry," Utau mumbled.

The two had steam exploding from their ears.

"Alright, so the restaurant is out. Let's clear this by playing a game of paper, scissors, and rock. If you win, we'll go to the casino slots. If I win, we'll go to the circus arcade. Okay?" Utau shrugged at the pinkette.

"I'm cool with what whatever you want."

Amu decided to ignore that as they held their hands out in a fist, moving it up and down as they chanted the outcome. "Paper, scissors, rock!" Amu held out a scissor, and Utau had a rock. Utau scrambled and shook her head. "Best two out of three!" Amu shrugged and nodded.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" Now, Utau had scissors, and Amu had the rock. "Again! Paper, scissors, rock!" They both tied with two rocks. Again, they tied with two scissors. And two rocks. And two papers. And two scissors. Utau threw her hands up in the air in fury.

"We're never going to settle this over this dumb game!" she yelled as turned around to pace and suddenly, someone bumped into her shoulder. Of course, Utau was a strong, rigid woman, so she easily held her ground as the one who bumped into her toppled over like a line of dominoes.

"Whoa!" Kukai said as he fell onto a potted plant, catching himself before he managed to sprawl all over the ground in soil and pot shards. Tadase stared at the two girls nervously, surprised to see them standing there. Utau was giving him a weird smirk that reminded him of the bastard he had lunch with earlier, and Amu had a ticked off look on her beautiful face. Kukai managed to step forward in all of his nervous glory. "Well... what brings you two here?"

"Why, I was just about to ask you the same fucking thing." Utau spat as she stood right in front of the brunette. "Well, Kukai-" and suddenly, someone else had bumped into Utau, causing her to bump straight into Kukai and smack onto his luscious, lovely, absolutely kissable lips... The accidental kiss became an ugly excuse to make out and shimmy off into the unknown to probably rent a room in the inn behind the casino to... well, make babies probably. Actually, no, the four people who were watching the lovesick kissers leave had no doubt they were off to have sex.

Tadase stared at Amu, who was tapping her foot impatiently. "I see you were enjoying the night with your best friend. I was only simply at home waiting for you so we could spend the night together, so of course you would leave without a single word."

"You were sleeping," he tried to reason. Amu huffed.

"What a shitty excuse."

"I know, Tadase, what a shitty excuse to give to someone as lovely as her," Ikuto managed to cut in and bring himself into the conversation. Amu stared at the man who was suddenly by her side along with a green-haired man with glasses. She slightly flushed at his compliment.

"Y-yes. Who are you, exactly?" she asked as Tadase suddenly lurched for her arm and pulled her to his side. "Ah. You're probably Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu stared at Tadase's face, and sure enough, he was full on glaring at the dark-haired man before them. Smiling at this, she knew how to get back at Tadase for ruining their supposed-to-be night together. "Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi," she bowed. Tadase scowled as Amu tried to hide her grin.

"Please, it's my pleasure. Call me Ikuto," he bowed back, taking her hand and kissing her soft, sweet skin. She giggled and took her hand back, only to have it possessively held by Tadase's own hand. "Miss Hotori Amu."

"Oh no, I go by my maiden name: Hinamori Amu. It's a family tradition of mine. But please... call me Amu," she smiled angelically. Ikuto nodded with the pleasure of getting to meet and speak with her and at the same time seeing Tadase become so hilariously irritated.

"I believe I will," he smirked at the blonde, who had a rigid face.

"Amu, we should go, I need to speak with you. Have a good night, Tsukiyomi, Sanjo." And he took her away. Ikuto shrugged, having seen her and have made a rather good impression on her was enough for the night. He didn't want to push his luck, so he took Kairi into the circus arcade with him, planning to win something and gift it to the lovely woman.

Amu, however, was already inside the limo with a lovely, jealous husband. His reaction was just the one she wanted. "Dear, why are you so mad? I should be the one who's pissed, you know. And all I did was show a little courtesy to the man."

Tadase sighed before caressing her soft, white cheek and pink, silky hair. "I can't help but be jealous..." he muttered quietly. Amu sighed and pulled his face in for a kiss, which brightened the blonde up.

"Tadase... let's go home. We can spend the rest of the night together... at home."

Hoping what she was indicating might be deliciously sinful, he agreed and told the driver to take them home. But dear lord, he honestly had no idea what the pinkette was up to. In fact, he wouldn't be able to know until it was too late.

* * *

Mirene: So what in the world is Amu really planning?

Amu: Am I really going to have sex with him?

Ikuto: I thought that part was for me!

Mirene: Well, you never know. Anyways, I just wanted to update this because it has recently been getting more positive reactions, which I love! Thanks a lot guys!

Amu: And now, please review!

Ikuto: And make a guess as to see what Amu is exactly up to? It's always good to make predictions during a story! Helps your literacy skills.

Mirene: That's Ikuto's introverted side kicking in. See you all later!


	5. Daring and Sinful

Mirene: Yawn... Finals... is over... finally... FINALLY...

Ikuto: Celebratory updating in in order!

Mirene: Hm.

Amu: I'm pooped.

Mirene: Oh, and a (very delayed) sexy shoutout to Hachimisu! You guys have got to go read her story Hormones in the Windy City! It is so amazing for her first time writing a story with a juicy plot. Seriously, get out of this story and go read it!

Ikuto: Do it! Do it now!

Amu: Okay, you don't own us, so let's get this story going!

Mirene; Ready to find out Amu's sinful intentions?

Amu: God no.

Ikuto: God no.

Tadase: God yes...? -Amuto fan holds up gun- I-I mean, GOD... GOD NO...

Amu: Are you updating for Christmas?

Mirene: Probably, yes. I'll most likely write a oneshot. (: I hope you all will read it!

Ikuto: Alright, can we continue now?

Mirene: Yes sir!

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Amu walked around the bed, dressed in a thin, satin nightgown. Tadase laid in bed, eyes closed momentarily from fatigue, his lips parted and his arm draped over his closed eyes, clad in only a tee shirt and boxers. The small sound of whirring guard copters swished in the background of the dark, alluring night. She looked so daring and sinful.

"Tadase..." Amu murmured as Tadase flinched, sitting up straight with his eyes half open.

"Y-yeah?" he muttered sleepily until he laid eyes upon his wife, and then his eyes opened two-fold. "Amu! What are you... you..."

"Change of dress for the night... it's a special occasion, you might say?" she was fidgeting with her hands, hiding something behind her back. The rosette bit her lip with a faint blush adorning her cheeks, and Tadase felt himself growing a tent in his pants. "Erm, so..."

"Amu, a-are you sure?" he asked, half wanting to be gentle and soft, and the other half wanting to wolf her innocence down and ravaging her body right then and there. But... he couldn't be too sure with Amu. She was just a different kind of person.

"I..." she gulped before holding the object in her hand out. "I'm sure!"

Now, let's pause here and go into Tadase's thoughts: _Oh my god oh my god oh my god Amu I've been waiting all my life for this it's okay if you want to use the condom you're holding even though we're kind of married and it's okay to have kids without getting scolded by someone but it's fine Amu oh thank the lord I love you-_

"Eh?" the blonde sputtered.

"I just thought we could watch some romantic comedy movies and snuggle for the night... since we don't usually have much nightly bonding..." she smiled genuinely as the tent in Tadase's boxers almost immediately fell. Amu perked up at his disappointment though. "Oh, I knew you might not like romantic comedies either, so I picked out some great action movies! Look, it's Mission Impossible and Rush Hour 3!" She dropped the other chick flicks and held up the two mentioned movies.

"Oh... that's... wonderful," Tadase murmured.

"Yay! I'm happy that you're happy," she laughed sweetly before hurrying over to insert the DVD's.

Tadase sighed. _At least she'll allow me to snuggle with her for the night. And maybe..._

"Amu, on second thought, let's watch the chick flicks first!"

_Maybe during a very romantic scene, I'll set the mood just right and then we can finally have some se-_

"Actually, I really want to watch the new Mission Impossible out first! And Rush Hour 3 is one of my favorites! We can watch chick flicks some other time with Utau and Kukai!" she giggled before jumping into bed and throwing an oversized XXXXXXL pillow pet in between them, hugging it comfortably as the film started.

_...I can't even snuggle with her tonight? This pillow pet is NOT getting more than me tonight._ Tadase tugged on the pillow before Amu snapped her head up, hugging it even tighter.

"Tadase, stop! That's uncomfortable," she scolded her husband before returning her attention to the movie.

Tadase sighed in defeat and rolled over on his back, trying to make the best of the night and at least enjoy the movie.

* * *

Ikuto sighed as he closed his eyes, imagining Amu standing in front of him again, acting so mischievous around her husband like that. If he were her husband, he would have taken her away much faster than Tadase had. The idiot really didn't know what he had, did he?

The night would be long... And even worse, he had no one to tend to him. No wives, no concubines, just Kairi.

Ugh.

Ikuto got up and sauntered over the the bathroom, hand on his crotch as he conjured images of Amu in ravishing positions in his mind. He imagined her on all fours above him, her breath hitting his face like a breeze, her lips only inches away from his own.

He took off his clothes and entered the shower, more images flying around his mind. He shut his eyelids and thought of Amu in nothing but her bare skin, ivory on every surface but her precious flesh and lips, which was a bewitching shade of pink. He imagined her breasts, large and round, his palm only taking up half of it as he kneaded and tended to it, savoring the taste of her nipples. The thought made his erection shoot up, his hand stroking it diligently and quickly while he imagined Amu in more daring positions in nudity as he committed more daring actions to her in his mind.

"Oh, Amu," he groaned as his hand sped up, another on the shower wall to hold him up, and with the last thought of a thrust into her tight insides, he came all over the tiled wall. The whiteness of it blended in the white color of the tiles. He took the shower head and turned it on to wash it off and then wash himself off.

'I can't keep going like this... Sooner or later I'll have to do the real thing,' he thought as the white cum flowed down the drain.

* * *

Tadase groaned as he sat in his office with wide, red eyes, dark bags under them. A distressed expression was portrayed on his usually bright face as a kind lady maid entered the room and set down some honeyed ginger tea before leaving. Tadase poured himself a cup and slowly sipped it, enjoying the rush of warmth it gave him, closing his weary eyes for a few seconds. A few seconds was all he had, actually.

Then the door was kicked open, the wood slamming into the wall, the knob inside an old hole caused by the same person a long time ago and Tadase never bothered to fix it because a new hole would just keep appearing after he did have it fixed. A rowdy brunette flew inside, bubbling with happiness.

"Taaadaaaseee~" he sang as he pranced over the melancholic blonde's desk. "Man, yesterday night was the best - the absolute best - night I have ever known in my life. Utau was just so amazing and-"

"Shut up."

Kukai looked worryingly at the blonde man. "Wha...?"

"I told you to shut up," Tadase sighed as he placed his forehead on his palm, his elbow propped up on the desk.

Kukai examined his best friend for a moment before displaying an expression of enlightenment - an expression the man did not make often. "Oh.. I see! Someone didn't get any sleep last night for the first time, didn't heeeee? Had a little trouble with sleep last night, did we?"

Tadase could see where this was going. He groaned for Kukai to shut up, but Kukai kept going.

"Oh my goodness," Kukai sniffled, blowing his nose into a random handkerchief he had acquired from thin air. "My baby boy has grown so," he choked on a sob, "Big." He bit his handkerchief before wailing and throwing it out the open window, his arms wrapping around the blonde's head. "Oh my god, you're finally, _finally _a true married couple!"

Tadase was too tired to answer the buffoon.

"So... tell me. Is she a screamer? A natural in bed? Did you do everything or did she take on some duties as well?" Kukai babbled nosily. "Did it hurt a lot for her? Was there a lot of blood? Man, when I first did Utau, it was like she was on her perio-"

"I didn't fuck her!" Tadase yelled angrily, throwing the brunette off of him, who was still kind of shocked. "Alright? We did not _fuck_ last night. We had no intimate touching, sex, or anything! Not even close! Now leave me alone!"

Kukai stood still, trembling. He had almost forgotten about Tadase's uncommon mood swings. They happened once in a while, but honestly, the brunette actually thought that the blonde had fucked all night without a wink of sleep or something.

Tadase was worried at the brunette's silence, so he looked up at him. "Kukai?"

Kukai couldn't hold it in anymore.

He fell to the floor...

Laughing with tears.

"Ahahaha! Haha! Ha! I can't believe you _still _didn't f-f-fuck, ahaha!" he nearly cried while his fist pounded the floor and his legs kicked and he had to hold his stomach because it hurt so badly. "At this rate, I don't think you'll ever fuck enough to have two kids! Ahahaha!"

Tadase pressed a button and a security team came to take Kukai away. Kukai left in tears, still giggling madly as the buff and rough men took him out of the room. Tadase stared at his tea before backhanding it onto the floor, the porcelain and tea spreading over the carpet floor.

"Damn it... that imbecile is making me into a fool. But... I don't know what to do." He stared at a framed photograph of himself and his wife in a beautiful garden, a cascading waterfall in the background, the pinkette's smile replacing the sun. He caressed her image.

"Amu..."

* * *

Ikuto sat on his bed, bored out of his mind with nothing on his mind but Amu. He got up and walked over to Kairi's room, knocking. "Kairi."

"Yes?" he answered as soon as the door opened.

Ikuto smirked.

"Do you happen to have Amu's number? Or even Tadase's?"

Kairi eyed the blue-haired man suspiciously. "What for?"

Ikuto shrugged, trying to lose the smirk. "Well, I was just thinking since we are going to be future partners in business, we should get along better and get to know each other. I'd especially like to get to know Amu. Because, you know, any friend of Tadase is a friend of mine."

Kairi rolled his eyes. "Yes, but not every wife of Tadase's is a wife of yours."

Ikuto laughed. "Not for long."

Kairi knew what he was doing wouldn't have a good result, but hey, what the hell.

"Alright, come in... I'll get you Amu's number."

Ikuto silently celebrated in his mind. He had no intention of ever getting along with Tadase, but as for Amu, that would be a completely different story. He had something very special planned for her.

Very special indeed.

* * *

Mirene: Falalalala, lalalala.

Amu: Tis the season to be NOT jolly.

Mirene: Why? Because Ikuto is after you?

Amu: Yes.

Ikuto: You know I'm your gift for Christmas, Amu.

Amu: What a cheap gift.

Mirene: Would you rather I do a Christmas oneshot?

Amu: They'd both be the same.

Ikuto: Well, I'd sure like a review.


	6. Going For The Steal

Mirene: Herro everyone! (:

Ikuto: Everyone has waited so long. People are even PMing you to update now.

Mirene: I know right! I was so happy when I got all these PMs telling me to update this story. They must have known what this chapter would behold... Hehe... I promise you will all love this chapter!

Ikuto: Just like how I love you don't own us!

Amu: Yeah!

Mirene: Yeah! Wait, I mean, NO!

Amu: Too late, you said "Yeah!".

Mirene: Anyways, I'd like to thank Basse for his/her/most likely her awesome review. It was really sweet and understanding, and I'm happy to be an inspiration to you, although I'll admit I'm not a very good inspirer xD nor am I a good role model. But I loved your review, so again, thank you for writing it! :D

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Amu was in the middle of a hot, steaming bubble bath, humming a song to herself as she glided the soap bar over her smooth, ivory arms. After all, the key to soft skin is cleanliness. "Go on and kiss the girl... Come on and, kiss the girl..." she sang when all of a sudden, her cell phone began playing its ringtone from the side counter. It was an unknown number.

"Funny, this is my private cell number, so how did anybody not in my contacts find it?" The phone stopped ringing, only to resume a few minutes after. "Okay, maybe someone I know is using a payphone or something." Using a bright pink hand towel, she wiped her hands dry and picked up the phone on its third time ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Hinamori Amu?"

"...Who is this?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ma'am. The hot guy from the casino the other night?"

Amu had a hard time remembering him, but eventually she got there. "Oh, you're that one man I used to make Tadase jealous. I have to say, your presence really helped out. Thanks to you, he got very jealous and we had a great night, so thanks."

Ikuto, who was spread over his bed already getting turned on just from hearing her voice that had some sort of attitude in it, laughed. On the inside though, he was angry since in his terms, having a great night meant having fantastic sex, or maybe in Amu's case, almost-sex. "Oh, I'm glad to be of service to you."

Amu laughed as she laid the phone down and put it on speaker, resuming her skin care. "Well, I'm a tad busy right now, so-"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Let me get to the point of this call then-"

"Isn't a thank you enough?"

"What?"

"You called so I could thank you for the other night, correct?"

Ikuto almost dropped his phone on his face. "No, no, not correct." He gave the idea some thought, mingling it into his original, special plans for Amu. "Actually, correct. You're very correct."

"Hmm, you're quite indecisive. Well, hurry up then."

"I want you to thank me by treating me out... tonight."

"Dinner?" she wondered out loud. "I suppose that would be fine."

"Great," Ikuto said, playing it cool and not desperate. "I was just interested in having a good dinner, and who else knows the city the best but my future business partner's wife - who happens to owe me for a 'great night' with her husband?" A smirk played around with his lips.

Amu giggled. "Well, whatever, it sounds fine to me. Time and area to meet up then?"

"8:00 PM, on the dot, and we can meet up in front of your castle gates. I'll just be waiting outside for you. I'm just a gentleman like that, you see."

"More like a sly cat waiting for its prey."

"W-what?" Ikuto was startled by this actually true comment, though Amu surely wouldn't have known that.

"It was a joke, Tsukiyomi." Ikuto sighed in relief, which confused her.

"Oh, alright."

"Goodbye then, Tsukiyomi."

"Goodbye."

Amu hung up on the phone and laid back in the bathtub, sinking further into the bubbles.

"I wonder if Tadase would allow me to go..."

* * *

"No."

"No...?"

"No."

"No...?"

"No means no, Amu."

"And why is that?" Amu said, slightly peeved as she stood impatiently in front of Tadase's desk where he sat, shuffling through business papers. She did like Tadase acting a bit jealous at times, but she did want to go out and express her gratitude to the blue-haired man, even if he is Tadase's enemy, although they wouldn't be for long. They were future business partners in the world economy, for crying out loud.

"Because it's unsafe. There's no reason to agree to his dinner date anyways," he muttered, going through more papers while adjusting his reading glasses. Amu remembered when he didn't have them before in elementary school, but... he looked maturely hot in them now. "Because that's what it is, Amu. A dinner _date_." He took his glasses off and stared straight into her eyes.

"You think this is a dinner date? Darling, in case you haven't noticed, I'm married!"

"In his world, married is just a word for 'difficult prey'."

"You're insulting Solaria, a continental kingdom, so carelessly...?" Amu whispered in slight fear. The seven continental kingdoms consisted of Lunatra, Solaria, Celestia, Earthiana, Oceanus, Rosental, and Flamence. As far as allies go, usually the Heavens Affinity were composed of Lunatra, Solaria, and Celestia, while Earthiana, Oceanus, Rosental, and Flamence were a part of the Elements Alliance. However, the Earthians are currently in a partnership over a certain trade with Lunatra, escalating Lunatra's power in their affinity. However, open war between continents were forbidden, and therefore anything able to trigger war will be reprimanded at the very spot. Especially when one is downgraded by mere words.

"I'm only insulting _him_, not his continental kingdom! Insulting one of the seven continental kingdoms wouldn't be worth the trouble. It's just that... He's up to something... Why can't you see that?"

"Tadase, you know I would never cheat on you despite us not having made babies yet. I've decided to save it for you when the time comes, and you know that. I treat my virginity very preciously." She began crossing her arms and pouting. "You should know that!"

"I do know that, but others won't. Amu, I'm just looking out for you-"

"Well, I don't need anyone looking out for me. Just because you are my husband doesn't mean you are my controller. I'm going out, and I don't need your permission. I was simply notifying you."

"Amu, please... He might do something to you!" he stood up, frustrated.

"No! Don't give me any more bullshit. You..." she glared at him.

"Amu! I'm just... protective. I only want you for myself and no one else, and I won't let him have you nor your body! I can't help but feel this way!"

"You just want sex! I knew it! I knew Utau was right!" Amu squeezed her eyes closed so that the tears wouldn't betray her strength. Her fists were clenched tightly.

"What!?" Tadase yelled in wonder. "Utau told you what!?"

"You and Kukai have very inappropriate conversations, and that's all I'm going to say."

Tadase almost flipped the very table over. "That was just Kukai, not me!"

"I'm done with you for the night, Tadase. Enjoy working at your desk tonight," she spat out every word with contempt as she left the room with each stomp shaking the ground. The photo frame of Amu and Tadase on the desk toppled over, the glass cracking straight through the middle of the couple. The blonde could not believe what just happened.

With murderous force, the table did a 360 and crashed into the wall.

* * *

Amu walked downstairs in a simple pink cocktail dress that complimented her curls, a white shawl cast around her shoulders with cream heels. She had sapphire jewelry on and her makeup was perfect. She was going to impress this young man and make Tadase pissed. It would be her joy to see him when she got home after having a very good time.

"You look... overdressed," Tadase mumbled, holding out her bag. She snatched the light gray bag from him, grabbing it from the leather instead of from his hand.

"Most husbands would compliment their wife," she huffed.

"Not when they're going out with another man."

"Then I guess you're not my type of husband." And with that last remark, she left, leaving Tadase with a burn he was going to need some ice for. He grumbled as he returned to his desk, taking out one part of a two-part tracking set. The part he had was the receiver, which was actually a tablet.

The tracking device was put inside Amu's bag, disguised as makeup. With that, he would be able to know where they were going on a map and he would be able to communicate with her through it if he chose to. It was a secret, so he wasn't actually going to use it to communicate. That would blow his whole cover. Thank goodness for their modern technology. He really had the genius Earthians to thank for that.

"Amu... I'm looking out for the best. Why can't you see that?" he muttered painfully, running his thumb over the cracked surface of the two of them. Back then, they were so happy.

Now, there was a conflict.

And it's that Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

"You look lovely tonight, Amu..." Ikuto complimented her after she sat inside the car. "That dress looks very cute on you," he winked.

"Thank you," she smiled. Now this was great. Tadase would never have complimented her like this... "You look very good tonight as well, especially in your tuxedo. It looks expensive," she commented, focusing on Ikuto rather than Tadase, who was secretly tracking her whereabouts.

"Trust me, it's worth the money if you're complimenting it," he flashed a smirk. "Enough with the flattery now, where do you think is a good place to eat?"

Amu wondered. She closed her eyes, tapping her foot before jumping up with a decision. "Do you like sushi?"

"I think I've had my fill of sushi with your husband the other day," Ikuto chuckled.

"Then... how about a world-style buffet?"

Ikuto smirked. "That sounds about as delicious as you, Amu." She blushed deeply, which was the reaction Ikuto was definitely looking for. "Driver, did you get that?" The driver nodded as he drove to their destination. The two made small talk as Ikuto continued to get frantic texts from Kairi - he must be extremely worried about Ikuto disappearing on him like that. He ignored them to talk to Amu, who was currently venting about her frustration with Tadase.

"He is so rude! And did I tell you about the time when he completely set his attention towards the movie instead of me? Utau told me to play hard-to-get so that it would lead to a little jealous, rough play, or whatever... but he completely stayed on the bed and just watched the movie! I even went through the trouble of borrowing one of... one of Utau's g-gowns! Those seductive night gowns! And he... I can't even!"

"I cannot fathom what he is thinking either," Ikuto agreed with the pinkette as he turned off his phone on the side and shoved it deep into his pocket.

* * *

"This is delicious," Ikuto smiled, piling his plate with all kinds of fish. Hell, there was even sushi on his plate. "So many kinds of fish..."

"You really enjoy fish, don't you? Like a cat," Amu laughed. So far, she had really been enjoying the night with him. The bodyguards that came with them stayed afar, and no one dared to bother the two.

Ikuto shrugged. "Fish is good, but I'm sure you would taste a lot better, Amu-koi~" Ikuto teased. Amu did enjoy the dinner date, as Tadase insists on calling it, but Ikuto had gotten very comfortable around her and even began calling her nicknames and teasing her. She didn't really mind since she was married and Ikuto had full knowledge of that, but it was a new kind of feeling, a different kind of thrill. Tadase had never done this before and it was her first time being treated this way.

"B-Be quieter and eat, perverted cat," she retorted, quickly eating more sushi on her plate.

"Does that taste good?" ikuto smirked, opening his mouth to her. "I want to try. Ahhhn~"

Amu laughed. "You're such a child," she smiled as she fed him one with smoke salmon on top. Ikuto swallowed it happily and pecked Amu on the cheek, causing the already deep blush on her face to somehow become even deeper. Ikuto made her feel very different. She was beginning to wonder what he meant to her. It was somewhat like the feeling she had around Utau, probably because they were siblings.

"That was thanks for the sushi," he smirked as he stood up. "Would you like to get some ice cream now?"

"Sure," Amu smiled as she got up and walked with him to the ice cream counter. She stared at the wide variety. "What do you want, Ikuto?"

"Chocolate," he answered.

"Okay, can I get one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of chocolate on two cones, please?" she asked the ice cream scooper. He blushed and immediately scooped some for the two, but stopped at Amu's order.

"Sorry, there's no more strawberry. I'm very, very sorry, Miss Hinamori," he blushed with a frown on his face. He was sad for having disappointed the wife of the Lunatran king and her partner for the night.

"It's fine... Nagihiko, right? From the contest?" she smiled. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh, you remembered," he grinned. "Yes, I work here as a part-time job. Usually I'm up and about doing dancing and flower arrangements and all, but ice cream scooping does get you free ice cream," he winked. "So, any other flavor you would like?"

"Vanilla will do," she said. Nagihiko handed her two cones. "Thank you, Nagihiko!"

"No problem!"

Amu handed Ikuto his cone, and she licked the tip of hers. "Yum... vanilla is so good..." Ikuto stared at her simple, happy face, enjoying her ice cream. Smirking, he leaned over a took a lick.

"H-hey! What are you-" she got a mouth full of chocolate in return. "Oh, hey, that's good..." she mumbled, licking the chocolate off of her lips. Ikuto noticed a spot on her cheek and licked it.

"You're such a messy eater," he smirked.

"And you smirk too much!" she teased back, laughing. He frowned as the two left the buffet, the check left on Tadase's tab.

"No, I don't."

"You do!"

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

A shutter and a click echoed in their ear. "Eh?" the two sputtered before turning around to see people with cameras clicking as much as possible. The continental paparazzi couldn't believe how open the two were! They were sure that this was a big, big scandal, and so they gave chase after the two left the buffet.

"Crap! We better run!" Ikuto shouted, pulling Amu away. Amu squeaked.

"I can't run in these heels!"

Ikuto sighed as he carried her bridal-style, running into an alley and jumping over the walls. "You're so troublesome, Amu," he smirked as he continued running with the girl of his dreams in his arms. How could this night get any better?

"Wh-whatever, perverted cat," she managed to say, holding back her flustered self that wanted to scream for him to put her down somewhere, but it was already too nice of him to carry her while escaping from the paparazzi when she had expensive heels on. He gave her another smirk as he hopped off the wall and onto the ground, right into an alley next to a cafe.

Amu's phone fell out of her bag out of nowhere, slamming into a wall before falling to the ground with a distinct, breaking sound. "There goes my iCrater," she sighed. Ikuto put her down, sneaking over to her phone and grabbing it before handing it to her. "It's long gone," she muttered as she tried to uselessly turn it on.

"I'll get you a new one," he offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't need this phone anyways. I have more at home," she explained, throwing the phone into the dumpster next to them as the two stood in the alleyway. "Well... tonight was actually really fun!" she laughed.

"You bet it was," he said before suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from Amu's bag. They both stared at each other.

"It isn't mine," they said simultaneously before Amu stared at her bag.

"You had an extra phone in your bag?"

She frowned. "No... I don't," she said, searching her bag. She ended pulling out an unknown lipstick case that had a button on it. She pressed it and Tadase's voice echoed through the alleyway. "What the-"

"Amu! Where are you? You're not at the buffet anymore! What happened?" Tadase yelled, frantic. He was assured that after the buffet, they would be coming straight home. Instead, the tracker moved at top speed heading far away from the buffet after they ate, and when he tried calling Amu's phone and contacting her bodyguards, he couldn't reach Amu. With no choice, he had to use the tracker to communicate. "Did he do anything to you?"

Amu stared at the lipstick speaker. What the damn hell was this?

"A tracker," Ikuto concluded after analyzing it from her hand, as if he had read her mind. "He placed a tracker in your bag. It also happens to be a communication device..." he muttered. Tadase heard him talking.

"Tsukiyomi, you bastard! What have you done to Amu? Return her this instant-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Amu yelled as loud as she could into the lipstick speaker, causing Tadase to fall out of his chair in his office from the impact of her voice echoing in his room. "How... how dare you plant... a... a tracker! Into my bag! Without my permission! I'm not a child who needs supervision at all times, Tadase!"

"Amu, I did this for you-"

Amu flung the speaker onto the ground, grinding it down into the cement with her heel. Her teeth were gritted harshly and her fists were clenched. Tears fell over her cheeks as she tortured the already broken device. "B-Bullshit!" she yelled, despite it already being broken. "Complete bullshit!"

"Amu..." Ikuto said, hugging her from behind. "Amu, it's okay."

"No it's not... he... he doesn't trust me anymore, Ikuto... I didn't even do anything to lose his trust... god... god damn him," she said shakily, trying her hardest not to sob. She hastily wiped her tears away. "I... I bet you think I'm weak for crying..."

Ikuto held onto her tightly, flipping her around so that her face was buried into his shoulder. "You're not weak. You're strong. What other woman could totally defy the Lunatran king like that, right? I bet he didn't let you go to the dinner with me either. But you still went. That's pure strength, Amu, and I admire you for that."

She sniffed, allowing her arms to wrap around him. "Thank you, Ikuto. _Thank you_..."

"Come on, let's get something to drink from the cafe here."

"Okay," she muttered as she let Ikuto lead her into the cafe, the pinkette taking a seat on an outside table. "I'll wait here then." Ikuto smiled before heading inside the cafe and ordering two black moon teas. When he got the tea, he took out a small pouch and spiked Amu's drink in the corner. He hadn't been planning on actually taking the pinkette now, but this kind of opportunity didn't grow on trees.

Tonight, he was going for the steal.

Taking the cups outside again, he offered it to Amu, who eagerly took it after having smelled the wonderful aroma as soon as Ikuto walked outside. "Here you go, Amu. I hope it makes you feel better."

"How did you know that I love black moon tea?" she smiled as she sipped it. He loved that smile, that smile that trusted him so easily. "This tea is great," she continued sipping it. He almost felt guilty. _Almost._

"Yes, it is," he said, finishing his own cup. "Here, I'm going to call my limo to pick us up, okay?"

"O-Okay," she yawned, throwing her cup into the nearby trash. She laid her arms over the table and yawned again, letting her head down. "Mhm... tonight was pretty tiring." Ikuto had a very happy smirk on his face. "Really... tiring..."

"I bet it was."

"Yeah... Ikuto, you're a great friend."

"Hm, can I be more than that?"

Amu giggled softly before closing her eyes completely. The phone line was picked up, and Ikuto began talking.

"Hello, this is Ikuto. Prepare a limo at Tsuki Coffee Cafe. Yes, that's right, the cafe nearby the airport. Yes, I want you to take me to the airport as soon as you pick us up. I don't care about my things at the hotel, I just want to go back to Solaria now. Yes, now. The private jet should be ready for immediate takeoff when we arrive. Yes, there is two people. Thank you." He hung up, staring at the dozing pinkette before picking her up like he was holding her before. The limo came by shortly.

"Things went by very well, Amu," he said, stroking her hair inside the limo on the way to the airport. She sighed in her sleep, turning around to face Ikuto, her hair strewn all over his lap.

"I'm going to let you explore things Tadase has never ventured with you into before," he whispered, his face cascading over hers. He caught her lips in a quick, tasteful kiss.

"You're going to be my wife... and no one is going to stop me."

* * *

Mirene: I wrote this in a quite a hurry, so forgive me for any mistakes!

Amu: What the hell is happening!

Ikuto: I am really, really enjoying this twist.

Mirene: This chapter was pretty long BECAUSE of the twist.

Amu: There was too much fluff for my liking.

Ikuto: I agree. There needs to be more sexual intimacy.

Mirene: I'm sure everyone agrees with you, Ikuto.

Ikuto: That's why they should review!

Mirene: And vote on the poll on my profile concerning story updates!


	7. Troublesome Situation

Mirene: Now it's time for the plot to be put into action! Mwa ha ha!

Ikuto: Finally. I've been waiting like, forever.

Amu: Shouldn't you be doing homework, missy?

Mirene: Perhaps... but who the hell cares!?

Ikuto: It doesn't matter, only Amuto does.

Amu: It's not going to be easy taking me, you know.

Ikuto: I know, but I'll end up getting you anyways.

Mirene: True.

Amu: But maybe not in this chapter. :p

Ikuto: What!?

Mirene: Hm. I don't own anything but the story plot! And the few OOC's I'll be introducing for the plot. ;D

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Ikuto sighed in his bed.

That's right - his bed.

In Solaria.

With Amu.

An unconscious Amu.

Of course, Ikuto wasn't the type of guy to do something without the woman wanting it. Erm, well, most of the time. For Amu, this just might be the exception. The blue-haired man slowly let himself hover over the pinkette's body, which was wrapped with precious silks and ivory robes that were bejeweled with rubies and amethyst jewels that brought out her eyes... Well, when she opened them, that is.

"This was almost too easy," he whispered, his hand smoothly raking through her smooth, strawberry strands. "Really, too easy," he chuckled to himself. "Next thing you know, I'll be married to you."

He paused.

That wasn't such a bad idea.

I mean, a woman could have more than one husband, right? Though obviously he would be the better one. He gave the girl a glance, who was still asleep without a stir. Maybe he put a little too much drug in her tea.

"Alright then, my princess..." he said, kissing her lips for the umpteenth time. They were just too kissable to not kiss, and that was what he had been doing the entire plane flight back to his homeland. "I'll be back. It appears," he glanced at his overloaded phone (courtesy of Kairi, Tadase, Kazuomi - yes, a shitload of people), "that I've got some company."

Slowly getting up as to not wake her, he left an aspirin by the glass of water on the table. When she woke up, the pain in her head would not be light. "See you soon, my sweet koi," he said before exiting his grand room, the enormous, jewel-crusted door shutting behind him with a loud slam.

* * *

"Pff," she breathed a little too loudly in half fear and half anger.

Amu's eyes fluttered, her lips parting, for a slight moment. Then her eyes were wide and her back was straight as she held her head. Oh, the pain was worse than a hangover after a college dorm party. And Amu _hated_ college dorm party hangovers. Almost as much as when she found out that hated the shit she was currently wearing right now - a pale blue chest cover and pants, with light lavender veils wherever the fabric didn't cover her skin besides her face. Her clothes were also embedded with glossy gems and such. What is with that guy and jewels?

Staring at the aspirin pill on the night table that was really, really tempting, she convinced herself not to take it. It was probably one of those aspirins that made you drowsy, and being drowsy was not a good condition to be in when you've just been kidnapped by the prince of Solaria. Like, seriously. This was an international offense that will definitely trigger a war if something wasn't done to maintain the peace that these continents have fought to have so many years ago. Our ancestors would be disappointed in that crude man...

Amu had just sat up, her eyes slightly parting to find herself inside some big ass room with a ton of jewels everywhere - literally, just everywhere. The bed she was in was probably larger than Tadase's office. How could someone spend so much money for such an unnecessary grand bed? She wouldn't understand rich people, she never had and she never would.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The second she heard footsteps, she forced herself to lay down and ignore the throbbing pain in her head to pretend she was still sleeping. Soon enough, she felt pressure on the bed and soon the feeling of a hand going through her hair. If that wasn't unsettling enough, the bastard had the guts to kiss her three times on the lips. The first two she was pissed, and by the third one she was ready to break out into a fist fight with his face. As Ikuto continued stroking her hair, she noticed that there was the constant sound of a phone buzzing and that Ikuto was actually humming to himself.

Weird...

Finally, he left, the door echoing around the room and signaling her to get the hell up and out of this place.

And that brings us to the present moment! Although she really had no idea how she got here without causing any suspicion. I mean, for Kami's sake, she was the wife of Hotori Tadase! Now she was stuck in Arabia because of extremely, extreme-fucking-ly lousy airport security. She'd remember to tax the fuck out of them once she got back to Lunatra. (And that, my dears, is how Hinamori Amu cultivated her grudge against airports.)

Throwing away the thought of taking the glass cup of water due to the fear of it being drugged, she dragged herself out of the bed slowly, replacing where her body was with pillows and blankets, whimpering at the icy feeling of the floor as she forced her sensitive feet to walk across it. Once in a while, her toe would occasionally glide across an extra cold sapphire in the marble tiles.

It seemed to take forever to get to the door - probably because her feet were on the verge of freezing numb.

Hesitating to open the golden aperture, she laid down on the ground to peek through the ground slit. The area was empty. A small creak was made when the door was slightly pulled on, and the pinkette stuck her head out slightly to peek around the area. "Coast is clear," she mumbled to herself. "What now..."

Escape, duh.

She closed the door, quietly slipping out behind big statues and sculptures, occasionally behind a plant pot, moving down the hallway with ease. She was about to make a left when suddenly, she thumped straight into a figure. "O-Ow..." she mumbled.

The girl in front of her growled. Amu looked up to see two blonde women, who had a bored expression in their eyes, but an angry-ish one on their faces. "S-sorry," she mumbled reluctantly. The taller blonde stepped forward, pinning the Lunatran girl against the wall with both of her hands on each side of Amu's head. The second blonde with a flower pinned in her hair inspected Amu's face.

"She's the Lunatran queen," Lulu laughed, twirling a bejeweled finger in pink hair. The Oceanic girl adjusted the flower pin in her hair before yanking a strand from Amu's head, causing her to yelp. "A rare little pink one."

"She's cute," Mysti squealed. "Damn, if it weren't for my loyalty to Ikuto," she whispered, closing in on Amu. "I'd eat you up."

Amu shivered. "G-Get off!" she yelled, pushing the blonde off of her and running off away from them. Lulu laughed, sipping some coconut juice from a glass in her hand. Mysti dusted her bosom off.

"Way too cute," Mysti giggled. "But she's an enemy, I believe?"

Lulu nodded. "Mysti, you should know that we only have room for one Lunatran for Ikuto. I'm the Oceanic wife, Rima is the Flamencean wife, and Yaya is the Earthian wife. If it's not her kicked out, it'll be you, Korean girl." Mysti scoffed, her veiled clothing glistening red and yellow as her bun came loose from taking the chopsticks out of it and using them to pick off a bug from a nearby leaf, squashing it in the process.

"I won't get kicked out," she smiled as she cleaned off the insect remains. "I'll simply squash her when the time comes. But for now, it won't hurt to play... especially when she's so adorable-looking!"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You really are bisexual." Mysti smirked and continued walking down the hallway with Lulu, not bothering to chase after Amu. After all, she was running in the direction where Ikuto was anyways.

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Tadase shouted, looking for something that hasn't been broken yet to break while Kukai tried his best to try to help the blonde out with his current troublesome situation.

"Look, Tadase, they couldn't have possibly left for Solaria that quickly..."

"It's been an entire day, Kukai," Tadase seethed through his teeth. "He has her. He has my Amu!"

"Look, Kairi is already on his way there - he's probably there with Amu as we speak," he laughed. "I'm sure the guy was just pulling a prank. I mean, Amu must have been pretty mad at you so she might have wanted to screw around with you a bit, you know?"

"She's not Utau, Kukai. Don't talk as if she is."

Kukai shrugged. "They're best friends, so what the hell."

Tadase managed to find an unlucky pen inside his incredibly bashed drawer and snapped it in half before throwing it out of his window. His office was a complete mess - his desk was broken in half, his chairs sliced through with butter knives, his wallpaper torn, pens and pencils snapped, glassware destroyed... it was a chaotic wreck of an office. "Tsukiyomi will die."

"Whoa, whoa," Kukai sweated. He had never heard the blonde want someone dead before, even in his raging "king" mode. "Calm down there, Tadase."

"Calm down!? Try getting your wife abducted, commoner!" Tadase shouted, glancing at the laptop Kukai was cradling in his arms. "Give me the laptop," he breathed.

"You're going to regret breaking this," Kukai said.

"Give me the fucking laptop."

"No," Kukai pouted, clutching the computer tighter.

"_Kukai_." Tadase walked towards the brunette with his fists clenched. "Hand. It. Over."

"No!" Kukai shouted. He knew Tadase would kill himself if he broke his beloved, all-important laptop that Amu bought him for their first anniversary. "Seriously dude, go find something else to break! L-Look, unripped wallpaper at 12 o' clock!"

"_Kukai_..."

Suddenly, the phone buzzed. Or rather, Kukai's phone buzzed, since Tadase's was currently residing in the afterlife of technology after being thrown out the window onto the busiest intersection of the city. Tadase stared as Kukai picked up the phone. "Hello?" he whispered, the number being unknown.

"Hello, Souma? It's Kairi..."

"Oh thank god!" Kukai yelled while Tadase still stood there, silent and motionless. "I could really use some, erm, good news," he whispered.

Kairi sighed. "Well... I found Amu."

Kukai grinned. "Tadase!" he shouted, snapping Tadase out of his sudden daze. "Kairi found Amu!"

Kairi tried to tell Kukai not to tell Tadase just yet, but Tadase already snatched the phone out of Kukai's hand. "Hello, Kairi? Where is Amu? Let me speak with her!"

"Unfortunately, Tadase," Kairi began quite melancholy, "I've been banned from entering the palace for two days."

Tadase frowned. "Why two days?"

Kairi contemplated whether or not to tell the blonde. If he did, it would probably mean the complete destruction of the bond between the two kingdoms. But then again, he couldn't just stand by and let this happen. With Tadase's power, he would probably be able to stop Ikuto's antics and possibly stop the next continental war from happening. He continued pondering inside the taxi with his suitcase, given a card key to a local hotel from one of Ikuto's messengers.

When the cab stopped, he got out, only to find an old, rundown hotel that was probably rated three stars (he had high standards as a royal advisor). Not to mention that his room was on the third floor out of 26. Ikuto was seriously going to have to go down for this.

"Well, get an army prepared or something to retrieve Miss Amu," Kairi said, entering the shabby hotel. "She'll be Miss Tsukiyomi by the end of tomorrow."

Tadase froze. "E-Excuse me?"

The green-haired man sighed. He really didn't like being the one to break the horrible news to the man, but he didn't have much choice. "There is a wedding tomorrow, and let me just say that neither you nor I are invited to their holy matrimony."

The phone clicked. Tadase had thrown the poor phone out the window.

Kukai gulped, wondering how much his new phone would have to cost. "What happened?"

The blonde's eyes seemed even more crimson than usual. "He's planning on marrying Amu. Tomorrow."

"_What_!? You're... joking, right?" Silence. "...You're not joking. He really is thinking of..."

"But we're going to stop him," Tadase spat, searching for his phone. "Damn it, where is my phone - wait, ah. Damn. Kukai, run down and call the military officials immediately!" he said, staring outside at the broad sky. "I won't let this turn into a world war..."

"Then what will it turn into, exactly?" Kukai asked for better or for worse.

"We've got a two-way war to prepare for. That Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the Lunatran king growled, "is _dead_."

* * *

Mirene: Waaaaaaaah! It's so late...

Amu: Yaawn. Happy late lunar new year then!

Ikuto: The plot is in motion!

Mirene: Yes, let's celebrate! *does a happy Amuto dance with Ikuto*

Amu: -_- Just review.


	8. Marking Two Destinies

Mirene: Ello guys! So I know my profile said I was going on a short hiatus due to schoolwork and testing for my AP courses and such, but I actually have a few pre-written chapters that are easy to finish up. Think of it as a treat, although I'm only updating the top two on my poll in my profile right now. I might do a few others that are pre-written, but otherwise I won't be starting on any new chapters just yet. Probably not until April or so...

Amu: Good, that's less torture for me!

Ikuto: That's actually more torture for ME.

Mirene: You guys think you have it bad? I have testing! That's more torture for ME!

Amu: You deserve it.

Ikuto: You deserve to write more delicious chapters.

Mirene: -_- Is that all you care about Ikuto?

Ikuto: Just about sums it up in a nutshell, yes.

Mirene: -_-

Amu: -_-

Mirene: Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara! Save for the plot and OCs, those are mine~

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

To say that Amu was angry was an enormous, enormous understatement.

"Let go of me, jerk!" she yelled, thrashing around in Ikuto's arms. She was simply sneaking past the hallway after having barely gotten away from the other two blondes she had run into earlier, only to make it into a room occupied by several men plus Ikuto. If that didn't make matters worse, he stood up immediately, introduced her as his "wonderful guest", and then dismissed the meeting and took the pinkette back into her original room that she worked so hard to get away from.

"Now, now, Amu..." he smirked. "Why are you so angry? At least let me explain myself. You don't even know if I really kidnapped you or not."

Amu stared at the blue-haired man. All along, she had assumed that he had kidnapped her. She was so sure that this was Arabia, because when she looked out of the broad window in a hallway earlier, she was just about on the 100th floor with a big, hearty land that did not resemble Lunatra whatsoever below her. Not to mention that she ran into some scary women, but honestly, they didn't seem all too Solarian to her besides their clothes.

"Fine. But don't expect me to believe just about anything you say," she growled.

Ikuto sighed, locking the door behind him as he walked over to the bed and placed the rosette down in a sitting position before joining her, his elbows resting on his knees as his back arched down, hands intertwined. "Alright... so, remember how we were being chased by some paparazzi and then we escaped, found out that Tadase betrayed your trust, and went to a cafe after to calm down?"

Amu nodded uneasily, but she did actually recall everything that he just said. "Yes, I do..."

"Alright, so after that, you were tired so you went to sleep right in the cafe. I called a limo, but here's where you might get skeptical..." Ikuto paused, looking genuinely worried yet sincere to Amu's eyes. She involuntarily blushed.

"J-just go on. I'll see whether I believe you or not."

Ikuto sighed. "So what basically happened was that aliens came down to our limo from outer space and tried to eat me and you. I had to carry you in my arms and jump out of the limo onto the top of Mt. Chara. After that, even though I ran, they came back for us and the aliens had us hanging by their metal tentacle claw. They tried to carry us into space, probably as test specimen, but then I managed to break off the claw and we landed in Solaria. It was just a lucky coincidence that we made it into my country instead of somewhere else foreign." He stopped to look up at the starstruck woman. "And that's how it went."

"Ah... is that so?" Amu raised an eyebrow, trying to take all this in. "That's... weird. What did the aliens look like?"

"Ah, they, erm, were... small creatures... that could float around. They looked like humans, but smaller with magical powers. Their leader was a king with purple hair, and he was very bossy, and called himself the king. His minions, which were a bunch of these female aliens and a few others one, especially this cat-like one with blue hair, came after us too. And I guess that's how they looked."

Amu took a few breaths. "Whoa. That's... are you sure you aren't crazy?"

"How else could we end up in Solaria?" Ikuto shrugged.

Amu nodded understandingly before standing up and giving the grown man a what-the-fuck face. "Are you mental? You need to go see a psychologist and a couple of therapists too, because you're going ape-shit and bonkers."

"That's good to hear, but..." he came closer to her and within the blink of an eye, he was on top of her and had cuffed her back onto the bed, restraining her to the posts.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu spluttered, her face reddening as he eyes seemed to reel backwards from how close the proximity between his and her body was.

"Amu, I just need you here for a while. Then it'll all be over. At least you got a bedtime story," he chuckled.

"A shitty one."

"You have to admit it was interesting and creative."

"_And stupid_."

"I kind of just wanted to see how you would react, but you tried to play it cool. That is a really boring reaction. But the expression you made just now was interesting," he smirked, closing in on her face. "Really interesting." His breath hit her lips.

"Ah!" Amu screamed as loud as she could, but Ikuto chuckled as he got off of her.

"The room is soundproof. For certain reasons, of course," he winked before walking away from her. "I'll be going now, so stay there like a good kitty, okay?"

"What do you even want with me?" Amu demanded. "Tadase is going to kill you!"

Ikuto shrugged. "I'll just let you kill him first then."

"I'm not mad at him anymore, alright? My anger has directly shifted onto you!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I heard from Kairi that Tadase broke the laptop you gave him in half and threw it out the window of his office even after Kukai tried to protect it and talk some sense into him."

Amu suddenly seethed; she remembered that the laptop was her first anniversary gift to him. _"I... Will... Kill... Him_."

"That's good to hear. See you later. I'm off to plan for our wedding," he blew Amu a kiss before slamming the door shut. Amu could hear the lock clicking before his footsteps began fading away.

"Damn," she sighed, struggling against the cuff before she suddenly stopped in her tracks. "_Wait a minute_."

She imploded.

"_Our wedding_!?"

* * *

"Kairi, the coast is clear," Mysti smiled as she spoke on a communication device after having seduced a few guards into leaving their posts.

"Thank you, Mysti."

"Anything for my husband's right-hand man."

"Of course," the green-haired man agreed as he walked into the grand ballroom through the entrance, where a large, chocolate cake was set in the corner and thousands of beautifully decorated chairs and tables were spread out. A fountain of white chocolate fondue was spurting on the side, and the chapel was in the front of the room with the priest talking to Ikuto about the vows and such. Blooming flowers were embedded in the walls and hung from every nook. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"You're lucky I was able to find out the place from one of my maids," Mysti sighed, flipping her platinum blond hair over her shoulder as she walked towards the spectacled man. "The Thousand Suns Paradise, huh? Why the hell does this woman get such an extravagant restaurant anyways? Me and Lulu had a double wedding, and even then we only got to go to Lamp of the Genie, which was the last five-star on the ratings list. This is the fucking first one on it."

"I guess he really likes her. She really is supposed to be off-limits though," Kairi mumbled. "What now?"

"Now, we sabotage," she grinned as Ikuto thanked the priest and began high-tailing it out of the expensive restaurant with lavish decoration. Mysti pulled the walkie-talkie close to her mouth.

"What do you mean, sabotage? Ikuto won't let you hear the end of it," Kairi warned. "It's better if we do this more discreetly and plan-"

"Girls, Plan A: Destruction, commencing now!" Kairi had an uneasy feeling about this before Mysti jumped out from the wall the two were hiding behind and let out a long, Tarzan call that let loose hundreds of furious maids into the building, all bearing some sort of a weapon - from a running, sharp chainsaw to a double-ended green, wet mop.

"Shit's going down tonight," Mysti laughed as she joined in while Kairi sat on the side as a mildly amused spectator.

* * *

Ikuto left the restaurant after having demanded having his wedding at the best and most expensive, elite restaurant in Solaria. It didn't take him long to find it and make reservations, and it took even less time to get everything set up for it. They would be married tomorrow at dawn, that was the romantic plan. And then they would have a hot, juicy honeymoon in Lunatra to make up for it.

Yes, he really just wanted to show off to Tadase, but going to Lunatra for the occasion also had its risks. Honestly, the blue-haired man was surprised that Tadase hadn't released a bomb already. He knew he would have if someone had taken what was his away for themselves.

His limo reeled into the driveway of the city's registration office, and he got out of the vehicle with fully-prepared, filled-out documents in his hand. Sure, a grand wedding with vows and everything would be nice and dandy, but just to play things safe...

Knowing Mysti... And Kairi... He just needed a back-up when it came to those demonic two.

Ikuto entered the building, the small line instantly dispersing in the presence of the prince. He marched forward, more than ten bodyguards at his side, and slipped the folder of papers underneath the small slit under the plastic window. A bald businessman trembled behind it.

"H-Hello, your highness," he stuttered.

"Just get these stamped," Ikuto growled. He disliked interacting with people like this.

"O-of course!" he ran off to get something. A bodyguard pulled up a cushioned chair for Ikuto and the prince took a seat as he waited patiently for his papers to be approved. For when those papers were approved, so would Ikuto and Amu's marriage.

"And with this," he chuckled, picking a stray pink hair from his clothes and dangling it in front of his eyes to examine as the office worker came back with stamps and pens and other papers. Ikuto took and signed them all one-by-one, and soon all the paperwork was over with. The worker examined the given folder and after what seemed like hours to Ikuto (when it was only about 20 minutes or so), the man nodded and accepted the papers.

"You'll finally be my wife..."

The sculpted wood stained in ink slammed onto parched paper, marking two destinies forever.

* * *

Mirene: Aren't you all happy I pre-wrote this chapter? :D It seems a bit choppy though since I continued it with a completely different stage of mind... Not to mention I didn't proofread, but I never do anyways :p

Amu: Even so, the chapter would have sucked.

Ikuto: I thought it was perfect, Mirene-dono.

Mirene: Yes, bow to me Ikuto! :D

Ikuto: Always! *bows deeply to the queen*

Amu: Ugh, forget you two. PLEASE REVIEW!

Mirene: And also vote on my poll too! (:


	9. A Major Dilemma

Mirene: What up peeps!

Ikuto: It's been a long time coming.

Amu: But we here now!

Mirene: And we're about to set this roof on fire baby!

Ikuto: You better get yours.

Amu: Cus I'm getting mine, eyy!

Mirene: Ey ey ey... wait, HOLD UP, why are we singing 2NE1?

Ikuto: I don't know.

Amu: You can't stop us because you don't own us.

Mirene: ...Right. Continue.

Amu: Ey ey ey ey ey ey...

Ikuto: Again, anything on here is not researched and is not really accurate. So just enjoy the damn story and don't nag about unimportant crap. Thanks! :D

* * *

Bejeweled

* * *

Full Summary: Ikuto is the wealthy, handsome Solarian prince with many wives. While visiting Lunatra and falling in love with the wife of the Lunatran king, he forcefully takes her back to Solaria and marries her without her consent. As her husband is waging war with Solaria to get her back, she must fend off the other jealous wives of this Casanova as she tries to find a way to escape. Amuto!

* * *

Nagihiko was confused. Very confused.

He was standing at his ice cream counter in the middle of work when suddenly, Mashiro Rima and another girl came walking up to him with tons of bodyguards around them, almost as much as Amu and that Ikuto guy did. He remembered Rima from before but now that he thought about it, he had never seen these two in his life before. Not to mention that they appeared foreign.

"You're that man that won alongside my flower arranging technique," the short blonde noted after staring him down for what seemed like hours (though it was only five minutes). "Mind if we asked a few questions?"

"Are you..." he raised an eyebrow. "Are you part of the paparazzi?"

"No, fool," she said, slightly offended by his comment. "We aren't from Lunatra, alright? We're..." she struggled to find the correct word in Japanese. "We're... different from you. Your kind. Understand?"

"You mean you aren't from Lunatra."

"Yeah, whatever," she brushed off his snide comment and suddenly noticed something, looking around. "Oi. What the heck? Where's Yaya?" she turned around to her bodyguards, who all then jumped at the sight of her darkening aura. "Where the hell is Yaya?"

"Sh-she said she had to g-go to the b-bathroom!" a young, braver guard stammered while pointing towards the women's bathrooms not too far from where they were. "She didn't w-want us to go a-along w-with her, m-ma'am." Rima gave him one glare and he ran off to the back of the rows of men, impressing Nagihiko and putting a grin on his face. "J-just saying... ma'am," he peeped from afar.

"Hmph," Rima muttered before flipping back around to face Nagihiko. "So. I heard that this Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu was last seen here before leaving. There's a lot of investigators here. I barely made it through to the dessert area myself." The shorter blonde gestured towards the pack of policemen and officials. "They haven't spoken to you yet, I assume."

"No... But I don't know much about it anyways," Nagihiko mentioned, leaning his lower back on the counter and causing his stylish black jeans to slightly sag and revealed a bit of the violet and black plaid pattern of his boxers.

Rima, noticing it, turned away from him with a light blush. "P-Pull your shirt down, slut."

Nagihiko laughed, making Rima further irritated before he pulled the bottom of his purple v-neck down and adjusting the plain, plaid scarf around his neck. "You shouldn't go around calling people a slut, you know. It's offensive here in Lunatra," he snickered. Rima knew it was offensive, but if it was, then why was this man making fun of her?

"Well... well... well! Since you don't kn-know anything, I'll be taking my leave and find them on my own! Geez..." she growled before almost walking away when Nagihiko suddenly shot his arm out to grab her hand and hold her back. Holy smokes, not even Ikuto was this forward to her! "L-Let go! What are you playing at?" she spouted incoherently.

"Wait! Let me go with you. Let me help you find Amu."

"The person I am trying to track down is Ikuto! He's the reason me and Yaya even came to this continent in the first place!" she yelled before smacking a hand over her mouth in horror. "Did I just... damn it."

"What are you to Ikuto then?"

Rima shrugged and sighed, deciding it didn't really matter since she was going to leave him here anyways, with no intention of bringing him along whatsoever. "He's my husband. Mine and Yaya's and more. Problem?"

"Yeah. He has all of you and more women to himself?"

"It's Solaria, and it's normal, and the fact that he is rich and handsome is a bonus for us."

Nagihiko sighed. "No wonder Amu is gone with him then."

"But she's married," Rima scowled. "That's what I don't get... Oh my fucking lord where the hell is Yaya? Is she taking a shit or something? Is she giving birth in that bathroom?" she exploded on the bodyguard nearest to her while he sweated nervously under the blonde's never-ending blast. "Go inside the fucking bathroom for all I care and get her! _Daylight. Is. Burning_."

"Erm, ma'am... it's already evening."

"Motherfucking-" she screamed before her eyes set on something brown and red behind Nagihiko. "What in the... Yaya...?" At that, Nagihiko turned around and raised an eyebrow at how empty his workplace was.

"That's strange." Strange, until he found a full and content brunette lying on the ground on top of one of his aprons with a couple of Popsicle sticks hanging from her mouth and more in both of her hands. "Well, aren't you happy Rima? Your friend seems to be. Or... sister-in-law I suppose."

"Shit Yaya, I told you we didn't have any money!" Rima yelled in frustration while ordering the guards to pick the childish woman up. "Fuck..."

"I'll pay."

Rima glanced warily at the long-haired man. "You'll what?"

"I'll pay. Don't worry about it."

"She's eaten hundreds of dollars worth of ice cream, and you're just going to pay for her like that?"

"Well, you don't have money, and you're in a hurry, so think of it as a favor and you can owe me next time," he winked, taking out around five hundred dollars and shoving it in the cash register. "Besides, half of it is from the contest prize."

His smile was so sincere that it made Rima want to shoot him. "You are _so_ annoying."

"If you say so," he chuckled.

"Fine. I don't like owing _anyone_, so here's your favor. You can come with us to Solaria."

Nagihiko was confused. "What?"

"Well, if Ikuto and Amu aren't here, then they are obviously in Solaria, wouldn't you think?"

"Isn't that... what if they aren't?"

"Then you've got a free vacation to Solaria. Let's go."

And she found herself blushing a deep red while Nagihiko followed her out, a smile breaking out on his face. "Alright then, I'll have to pack first."

"Whatever."

"By the way..." he wanted to tease her. She seemed so... teasable. "You're kind of cute."

His smile somehow affected her lips and made them curve up into what she would not acknowledge as a smile. "Shut up."

* * *

"Charge!" Mysti yelled like a lunatic as she dove into the crowd of minions with her own double-sided axe, crushing and mangling anything and everything in her way. The entire restaurant, about as long as two football fields, was thrown into chaos as workers did their best to escape the stampede alive.

Kairi stood and blended in with the traumatized waiters and decorators. After about five minutes, he heard someone call the police. Since this was Ikuto's wedding venue... the police force quickly came within a few seconds. Yes, that really sucked for Mysti, whose group had only gotten halfway across the room before police flooded in with guns loaded, shooting the ceiling and causing the maids to freeze and see if anyone had been shot.

"Police? Ha... do you all know who I am?" she challenged the officials, who all were obviously intimidated. Of course they knew who this insane yet powerful beauty was: she was Tsukiyomi Mysti, the only wife to have taken Tsukiyomi Ikuto's last name as her own, which made her famous as Ikuto's one true bride. One true loco bride, that is.

"We know, Miss, however, we have strict orders from your husband to _not_ let you do this. Therefore, we will act on _his_ command and not _yours_. We will fire if you rebel," Tsumugu, the chief official, warned her.

"That is right. Please order your followers to retreat and do not give yourself a worse name than the one you have already stained with your horrid personality and ways," Midori spat even more venomously beside Tsumugu as the second chief official.

"You are all hilarious," Mysti cried. "But... Amu will not be wed to Ikuto. She's already married for one, and second of all ,_he's already got a Lunatran wife!_"

"From Hell," Tsumugu whispered to his wife so that the wife from Hell herself didn't hear. "Alright, your highness Tsukiyomi, please step down from this battle. We, and I'm sure his majesty as well, do not wish to create a conflict."

"Oh, but I do." The smile on her face was mad. "GO!" she yelled, and began running forward along with the rest of her side. In the middle of the frenzy, Midori shot the ceiling and destroyed one of the lights, causing a few maids below them to go berserk.

"What are you all doing-" Mysti bellowed before a sharp end of a mop slammed into the middle of her stomach. Blood spewed from somewhere in her body as she bent down to her knees in a shocking, painful silence. Upon this, the maid in fault screamed before taking a gun from one of the policemen and shot herself after apologizing profusely to her master. "Cugh..." She felt as though she had been hit in the heart with that strike. Why was there... why was there blood everywhere? "K-Kairi..."

She fell to blackness in his arms.

* * *

Ikuto walked into his room rather contentedly with his documents in hand. Seeing Amu snoozing so peacefully while her body basked on the sunlight coming from the opening in the ceiling made his day even more worth enjoying. Life was just so satisfying at the moment. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

He carefully stalked over towards his brand new toy of a lover, leaning his body towards her on the bed so that the mattress creaked ever so softly. The tip of his finger traced her jaw line before his lips met hers in, at first a sweet taste of love, and after in a hot, passionate delve into lust. When he accidentally bit her tongue as a play, she jolted awake and was forced to join in the kissing that lasted more than minute. "Hello, wife."

"I," she breathed heavily, "am not your wife."

"You are." He held up the document that clearly stamped them in marriage. "See, it's a legal marriage. You..." he said as he planted kisses on her helpless body. "You are mine."

"I'm married to Tadase for crying out loud," she wanted to scream but managed to keep her calm somehow. "I don't give a damn about you and your customs but I did not agree to this! I refuse to give in to your madness!"

He held up a wedding magazine that he acquired during his stay in the lunar continent. "I think this mermaid-style pearl dress would look fabulous on you. Our ceremony is tonight according to plans, you know."

"I have no intention of ever, ever attending that ceremony," she scowled.

"Amu, you-" Ikuto began before he was cut off by Kairi barging into the room. "Kairi, how... who let you in, damn it?"

"This is no time for jokes Ikuto," Kairi panted from rushing to hurry towards Ikuto and tell him the news since his phone happened to die and no one else knew the number of the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "This really isn't... Hah, let me catch my breath."

"Okay." Kairi took three minutes before regaining his composure, only to have it break out in a nervous, yelling process.

"Mysti," he sighed. "Mysti tried to sabotage the wedding. She got about halfway before the police came and stopped her. In the process, one of the maids hit her in the stomach harshly with the end of a mop and quickly committed suicide after, knowing that... that Mysti was actually already about three months pregnant."

This took Ikuto by surprise. "She was pregnant?" He gave Kairi a skeptical look. "She told me she was just gaining weight. And that she would work it off." He thought about it some more. "And that I shouldn't worry. There's also the fact that she doesn't have the ability to lie to my face so easily. You know how she is with me."

"That's because she believed it was weight gain, but in fact, after she started having pregnancy symptoms, she was diagnosed with a fetus of three months. The maids all knew, being her gossip girls of course, but Mysti was planning on throwing a surprise party to tell you. Unfortunately, you decided to marry Amu that same day and that made her extremely angry and led to the situation here. Anyhow, she's currently in the hospital since there was blood involved at the scene."

"Is she alright?" Ikuto jumped off of the bed in anxiety, leaving even Amu worried for this "Mysti" woman. "How is she? Tell me that she's fine! The doctors, the royal doctors, they're tending to her now, yes?" Kairi acknowledged that with a small gesture. "So everything is fine and the wedding can still go on. She should be back to normal soon, am I correct?"

Kairi desperately wanted to nod and say yes, that Mysti was fine, the wedding could go on, and all would go back to what in Ikuto's world was normal. But he couldn't. This was a major dilemma that Ikuto had to face even though it was something that no one should have to go through. Kairi didn't want to be the one telling Ikuto she was pregnant. She should've been the one to give him the happy news. Now he was delivering something far worse.

"Ikuto... It's best if you postponed the wedding. Mysti... She had a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage?" Ikuto repeated in disbelief. Kairi knelt down on his knees with his head lowered in condolence.

"She lost the baby, Ikuto." Silence took hold of the room for a long time. "I'm so sorry."

Even Amu didn't know what to say. Ikuto continued to stay still and wrap his head around the dilemma at hand. It was worse than politics, and that was really saying something.

How could he even try to comprehend how cruel fate was? To know that he was going to have a child only to find out a second later that he wasn't anymore?

It didn't feel real.

* * *

Mirene: SO! Can you guys figure out what Ikuto has frightfully realized?

Ikuto: No and and no one cares.

Mirene: This wasted about an hour of my finals studying time you know.

Amu: Uh oh.

Mirene: How are you two going to freaking repay me?

Ikuto: Well, the reviewers can review! Right? Yeah! Review!

Amu: I never asked for any of this.

Ikuto: She wanted the wedding. And honeymoon. And honeymoon sex.

Mirene: Well, forgive me Amu, but I don't want your happy ending yet.

Amu: That wouldn't be happy for anyone except Ikuto anyways!

Ikuto: Half true.

Mirene: She wants you.

Ikuto: She does.

Amu: Ugh, just review!

Mirene: See you all at the end of week, where school will be over and I will finally have unlimited time to update! Hurrah!


End file.
